1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backpacks and to chairs and, more particularly, to backpacks that can be converted into chairs and vice versa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hiking with a backpack is a popular recreational activity. During backpacking, rest breaks are necessary, and one often wants to sit down during a rest break. One may sit on the ground, but, for a number of reasons, sitting on the ground may not be desirable. The ground may be wet or muddy; the ground may be cold; the ground may have ants or other insects. To avoid the problems of sitting on the ground, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to interconvertible backpack and chair devices, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,489,866; 4,487,345; 4,955,517; 5,016,792; and 5,186,372.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,866 discloses a backpack that has a foldout seat wherein the mechanism that connects the foldout seat to the backpack is a scissors-like mechanism which includes fulcrum points and short and long lever arms on either side of each fulcrum point. When a scissors-like mechanism is employed, clothing or body parts can be caught between moving lever arms. The result can be torn clothing or pinched body parts. In this respect, it would be desirable if an interconvertible backpack to chair device were provided which did not use a scissors-like mechanism to deploy a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 discloses a backpack chair that is in the form of a chaise lounge. The chaise lounge includes arm rests in addition to a back and seat portion. The arm rests are integral components in the structural integrity of the chaise lounge. Many hikers do not need the luxury of arm rests in a seat that is used during a rest break during a hike. Moreover, many backpackers would not appreciate carrying the extra weight of the chaise lounge arm rests throughout a hike. In this respect, it would be desirable if an interconvertible backpack to chair device were provided which does not include arm rests.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,517 discloses another combination backpack and chaise lounge. With this device, numerous structural components are provided for supporting the backpackers legs in a horizontal orientation during use of the chaise lounge. Many backpackers do not need or want to place their legs in a horizontal orientation during a rest break. Moreover, many backpackers would not want to carry the extra weight of the leg-supporting structures during a hike. In this respect, it would be desirable if an interconvertible backpack to chair device were provided which did not include structures for supporting legs in a horizontal orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,792 discloses an interconvertible backpack and chair device wherein the chair is a beach-type chair that is close to the ground. Moreover, it appears that the backpack storage components are separated from the chair components when the chair is in use. A backpacker may not desire to be required to go through a disassembly and reassembly procedure each time the backpacker takes a rest break and uses a backpack chair. In this respect, it would be desirable if an interconvertible backpack to chair device were provided which does not require separating a chair assembly from a backpack assembly in order to use the chair assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,372 discloses a combination backpack and stool which employs a large, X-shaped support for the stool legs. Such a large X-shaped stool leg support must be carried by the backpacker when a hike is in progress. Such extra weight and bulk may be very inconvenient and undesirable to carry during a hike. In this respect, it would be desirable if an interconvertible backpack to chair device were provided which does not include a large, X-shaped leg support for a backpack chair.
Still other features would be desirable in an interconvertible backpack and chair apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if a backpack assembly included two separate and distinct storage compartments rather than one big storage compartment.
A rolled-up sleeping bag is often included as an item carried by a backpacker. In this respect, it would be desirable if an interconvertible backpack to chair device were provided that had specific provisions for conveniently carrying a rolled up sleeping bag.
Once a chair formation is set up from a backpack, it is important that the chair have appropriate structural strength to support the weight of a sitting backpacker. In this respect, it would be desirable if an interconvertible backpack to chair device were provided with strong, lightweight structural reinforcements to sustain the backpack chair in a chair formation.
The terrain on which a backpack chair will rest may be relatively soft. To prevent the legs of the backpack from sinking into soft terrain, it would be desirable if the backpack chair were equipped with feet having a relatively broad surface area.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use interconvertible backpack and chair apparatuses, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an interconvertible backpack and chair apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not use a scissors-like mechanism to deploy a chair; (2) does not include arm rests; (3) does not include structures for supporting legs in a horizontal orientation; (4) does not require separating a chair assembly from a backpack assembly in order to use the chair assembly; (5) does not include a large, X-shaped leg support for a backpack chair; (6) includes two separate and distinct storage compartments rather than one big storage compartment; (7) has specific provisions for conveniently carrying a rolled up sleeping bag; (8) is provided with strong, lightweight structural reinforcements to sustain the backpack chair in a chair formation; and (9) has a backpack chair that is equipped with feet having a relatively broad surface area. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique interconvertible backpack and chair apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.